


The Futility of Not Communicating

by thcminewt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Connie and Sasha are the best, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Erwin smith deserves nice things, F/F, I know I said enemies but it's really only for a couple of chapters, I'm starting to realise how dialogue heavy this is, Kinda, M/M, No Plot, Set in Canon Universe, She/Her Pronouns for Hange Zoë, but doesn't follow canon events, everyone is basically gay, everyone is ooc, hange is a dick at first, i hope this gets better, just character building ig, levi is their best friend, my grammar is good but plot is disgraceful, no really they are so ooc, please stop reading this I'm so embarrassed, seriously yall please stop, the more I write the more prominent paperwork is becoming, this is my first fic pls I’m only doing this for fun, y/n is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thcminewt/pseuds/thcminewt
Summary: Y/n is a member of the Survey Corps, just going about their life except for one major problem; They are convinced Hange Zoe hates them.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 35
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you’re reading this it’s probably by mistake (I didn’t even mean to post it but I decided to leave it up) but regardless this is my first fic that I’m writing purely for fun and with no real plan, especially plot-wise. If you do happen to read this though leave a comment letting me know what you thought or even just the fact that you checked it out :) Anyways, have a great day/night and happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n exposes her superiors, conducts some training, and as per usual has a problem.

"Good morning, Levi! And hello Erwin, I can't see you but I know you are in the Captain's bed," you said as you waltzed Levi's room, not asking permission to come in or considering he might not want you to. Ah well, who wouldn't want to see your face at 8am in the morning? Meanwhile, Levi choked on his own spit as he was tying his signature cravat and you were pretty sure you could hear Erwin spluttering too. Not surprising, considering you just boldly pointed out the obvious fact that the dear Captain and Commander were sleeping together, and that you knew.

"Hello, y/n, again," Levi muttered. "Not surprising that you of all people realised Erwin was here, but then again, you are my 'best friend' as you like to remind me twelve times a day." Erwin murmured a quiet hello from the bed too. You just smiled. It was true, though; you regarded Levi and Erwin as your two closest friends ever since you and Levi were in the same Cadet Corps and Erwin was just starting out, and were pretty confident they saw you the same way. That was the (possibly only) reason you could get away with entering the Captain's quarters unannounced.

"Anyways, brat, what are you even here for? Is it not time for breakfast in the mess hall?" Levi questioned. He was now trying to rouse Erwin so he could make his bed, and so the Commander could actually get ready for the day.

"I was lonely waiting for your slow asses to show up," you responded, "And I am _not_ sitting on my own with Hange. That woman _hates_ me. I'm her arch nemesis!" You said forlornly. It was true, in your opinion. Ever since you joined The Scouts around seven years ago, there had always been a certain animosity between the two of you. As far as you were concerned it hadn't stemmed from anything in particular, she had just always had a dislike for you. Odd, considering how bubbly she was regarding just about everything else.

However, sometimes you were pretty sure that Hange just didn't know you that well, and that's why you felt that strange atmosphere when you two were together. You and Levi had had the conversation countless times, and each time, he told you the exact same thing; _just talk to her, y/n. Hange is also one of my closest friends, and you know I'm only friends with those I trust implicitly. She won't bite._ From what you had seen though of Hange and her Titans though, you weren't exactly one hundred percent sure she _wouldn't_ bite you.

"Get over yourself, y/n," Levi said, breaking you out of your thoughts. "She doesn't hate you, you barely even _talk_ to her." There it was; the exact sentence you had been anticipating.

"Anyway, I'll come with your pathetic ass now to eat, and Erwin will be down in five. I'm fucking _starving._ " Content now that Levi wasn't going to leave you to the mercy of breakfast alone with Hange, you and him walked down to the mess hall, talking about plans for training that day. Levi also broke the news to you that you were on duty to oversee the younger Cadet’s training with Hange and Moblit. _Fucking fantastic,_ you thought to yourself. Levi just smirked at your obvious discomfort, knowing full well you couldn't back out without causing suspicion.

Breakfast was fine; you chatted to the 104th members about plans for that day and saw a slightly red-faced Erwin come in after about five minutes. Eren and the others asked what you were laughing at, but you just shook them off, not wanting to expose the Commander any further. Anyway, you saw Levi smile at Erwin slightly, a rare feat in itself, so you just decided to leave them be and enjoy breakfast. Also, you tried to avoid Hange's gaze, not wanting to start anything seeing as you would be spending the majority of the day together.

Once you finished eating, Moblit came over to you. "Hey ," he started, "You, me, and Hange are on Cadet’s training today as I'm sure you already know, so do you want to head over now?" _Hange is avoiding me already,_ you thought. _This is going to be fantastic._ "Sure, Moblit. Do you want to go grab Hange while I gather up the kids and we can head to the training area?" He nodded in affirmation and left, leaving you to get everyone ready.

"Come on children!" you announced to the younger cadets, over pronouncing your words and gesticulating wildly. "Today we are going to be partaking in a magical thing called _training._ Come along now!" Sarcasm dripped from your voice and a number of groans rang out from the addressed at being called children and the fact that they had a full schedule for today. You just grinned cheekily at them; this was going to be a long day.

***

During the majority of training that day, you and Hange didn't speak much, only exchanging a few words regarding responsibilities and who was doing what. You couldn't deny it, throughout the hours that you had been practicing with the cadets you had been admiring that woman's _amazing_ talent at picking up issues in combat techniques with her critical eye and helping rectify them, as well as Moblit's clear and effective teaching of hand-to-hand combat. Her and Moblit were a fantastic duo for combat as he could teach it and she could perfect it.

As you were approaching the last couple of hours of training, you turned to Hange. "Hey, uh, Hange, some of the kids were saying how they are still struggling with ODM gear, so do you want me to do a quick demo and we can help them work on it? " She turned to you, shock flitting over her face for a moment at the fact you had directly addressed her before she composed herself. 

"Sure, go for it. Moblit and I can instruct from the ground." You swore even her demeanor was cold, let alone tone. She most likely thought you were trying to show off. Shaking yourself off, you murmured thanks and got yourself hooked up to your ODM gear. You were the only one regarded to rival Levi's skills in ODM, so you were often used for demos during cadet training. In reality, with her eye, your ODM skills, and Moblit's teaching you were actually the perfect trio for training, despite the awkwardness. 

"Right, everyone," you announced to the group, "seeing as some of you still find ODM hard, which is perfectly understandable, we are going to focus on that the rest of the day, I'm going to demonstrate for you, then you are going to have a go while Moblit and Hange watch from the ground. Clear? " After a chorus of yes, you shot off into the trees causing a few gasps. Swinging through the trees like this was your release; you found it exhilarating. Often if you had had a bad day or just felt like some fresh air after a day of paperwork, you would come out (sometimes with Levi as well) and spend an hour or two swinging through the trees with ODM. Sometimes you would catch the most amazing sunset peeking above the wall. It was definitely one of the highlights of being a part of the Survey Corps.

Shortly after you shot into the trees you expertly maneuvered through the many branches at speed, causing a flush to grow on your face and your hair to become windswept. After a few minutes, you swooped back down to the cadets. Coming down from your high of feeling so free, the worry that Hange or Moblit or _anyone_ thought you looked stupid played on your mind, but you swiftly pushed it away as self-consciousness at the stupid, happy look you get on your face from using ODM gear and turned to the Cadets. As you were animatedly explaining the fundamentals of ODM gear, little did you know a particular person was gazing in your direction in awe. 

Hange Zoe had been gazing at _you_ the whole time you had been up in the trees, completely starstruck at the way you glided through them, and the way you looked so happy and _free_. Her stare still hadn't broken now that you were on the ground.

Hange Zoe would rather be eaten by a Titan before admitting it to herself, let alone _you,_ but she wanted to see you look like that more often.

***

As evening began to approach, you, Hange, Moblit, and the others headed back for dinner. It had been a long but fulfilling day, and the interactions you had been worried about with Hange had been fine, if not pleasant. The sun was beginning to set, causing the sky to bleed with various shades of orange and pink; times like this made you forget you had any problems, personal or Titan-related. 

Soon, you reached the mess hall, entering with Eren and the others in tow. You walked over to your normal seat at a table with Levi, Erwin, Moblit, Hange, and other various Section Commanders you were embarrassed to admit you didn't know the names of. As you approached Levi turned his head and nodded at you, smiling slightly when he determined you were in a good mood based on your expression. Turning to you as you sat beside him, he murmured with a smirk, "I take it nothing happened between you and your _arch nemesis._ " You just hit him on the arm before muttering a quick 'shut up' before tucking in to that night's meal. 

The whole of dinner was carried by the gentle lull of conversation, not about anything in particular, just small anecdotes from each person's day. Erwin had come in to his office to find his paperwork completed (you knew it was Levi), Oluo had finally kissed Petra, and Levi had a rather severe argument with the people on cleaning duty because they forgot to dust his bookshelves. 

As the conversation began to die down, you started to feel sleepy and turned to Levi. 

"Leviiiiiii."

"What."

"Can I go take a nap in your bed? Please?"

Levi just rolled his eyes, replying with a 'yes, brat'. You often took naps in his bed because as he ranked slightly higher than you, he got a better room and therefore a much comfier bed. It was nothing weird or sexual (partly because Levi was about as straight as a circle) , it was just due to your insomnia combined with a shitty bed you found it hard to sleep; knowing this Levi had offered his nicer bed to you one night as he rarely slept too, but also didn't need it. Ever since, you took full advantage of the opportunity.

As you got up to leave, you heard a scoff and whirled round, just in time to see a certain scientist roll her eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem, Hange?" You demanded, too tired for this shit and genuinely wondering what you had done.

"Oh nothing, my dear y/n, except for the fact you just practically just announced to the whole fucking table that you and the Captain are _sleeping together._ " 

Silence in the hall.

_Huh?_

That was the absolute last thing you expected to come out of her mouth. Sleeping? With _Levi_? You thought Levi and Erwin's relationship was the most obvious thing in the world, surely everyone knew-

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Erwin give a minute shake of his head. Ah. Erwin clearly realised you were about to mention his and Levi's status, but it now became apparent to you that you were possibly the only one who actually knew. Dithering, you tried to come up with an appropriate response to Hange's accusation _without_ exposing any relationships.

"Okay, first of all Hange, that is ludicrous. I have _never_ seen Levi that way. Second, I am a fucking insomniac and as I'm sure you know have quite possibly the shittiest bed on this whole Island. Finally, I am very, _very_ tired and would appreciate if you would lay off of me for five minutes or twenty or maybe even a whole hour. Can you manage that? Thank you. Now I am going to go and get some good fucking sleep. Goodnight."

And with that, you turned on your heel and walked out of the silenced hall.

Well, except for Connie and Sasha's cheers at your response.

As you approached Levi's quarters for the second time that day, all you could think about now was your much anticipated, much deserved rest. Maybe the day hadn't been a total waste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n has a much needed conversation with the renowned Erwin Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, uh can I just start by saying thank you so so much for the kudos and hits!! I as not expecting that at all, so really, thank you. Also, this chapter is shorter but written far better than the last, so if you’re coming back to read then I hope you aren’t disappointed :) Have a good day/night!

It had been few days after your outburst at Hange; Sasha told you how 'cool' she thought you were, Hange avoided the sight of you like the plague, and you still hadn't asked Erwin why he stopped you from mentioning his and Levi's relationship. You didn't expect anything less from Hange; you did lay into her pretty bad, and even if it made you feel better, it still probably took her by surprise. As for Erwin, you figured it might be a sensitive topic, so delayed bringing up. 

Despite rationalising talking to Hange like that, it still sat at the back of your mind; did you do the wrong thing? Did this make things worse? Your thoughts carried on like this for a few hours before you decided to go and talk to someone about it. Figuring Levi would be of no use and not being very close to any of the other women, you decided to go and talk to Erwin, figuring his logical mind would be able to put your messy one at ease.

You headed over to his office, through the winding corridors of the Base. _Honestly,_ you thought to yourself, _someone should have designed this place to be a little less confusing. The first few weeks trying to navigate around here were hell._ Finally reaching your destination, you knocked on the door. You knew Erwin was most likely going to be up to his neck in paperwork, but figured he would be looking for a welcome distraction, and that just so happened to come in the form of you.

Hearing a muffled 'enter!' from behind the door, you walked in.

"Hey Commander, do you have a few minutes? I'd like to talk over something with you."

Erwin looked up from a mound of paperwork, just as you had predicted. Honestly, you had no idea how the Survey Corps even ended up with paperwork; what could possibly cause those in charge to need to write and sign so many documents? Especially seeing as they were the 'fighting' sector of the army. Breaking you out of your ever present thoughts was the Commander's strong voice.

"Ah, y/n, it's nice to see you. Of course I can spare some time for you, in fact, it would be welcome. How can I help?"

So predictable.

You sat down opposite his mahogany desk, and began to talk.

"Okay, if you could just let me ramble for like a minute before you say anything, that would be much appreciated. Most of what I'm going to say is likely shit but it needs to be said, I think. Is that okay?"

He gave an affirmative nod, smiling slightly. "Not a word, Go ahead."

At his signal, the words burst out of you like a river that had broken it's banks.

"Erwin, I think, no, I _know_ Hange hates me. Have you seen the way she looks at me? That disdainful, disapproving, _you aren't important_ look. I feel like I'm back in _school!_ I can't even think of one rational reason why she wouldn't like me. I don't mean it like 'oh, she should like me, I'm so likeable', you know what I mean. Anyway, then she goes and fucking implies I'm _sleeping with Levi?_ What the shit? You guys are so obviously together. And then ever since I yelled at her in the mess hall I've felt awful because maybe it wasn't necessary, but I felt good, but now she's gonna hate me _more!_ Oh god, should I apologise? Anyway, _help._ "

 _Finally_ taking in a breath, you realised just how much you had needed to say all that aloud. Turns out you had a habit of not vocalising your feelings until they couldn't be held back. Huh. 

Erwin looked at you for a few seconds, amusement written all over his face, before crossing his hands on the desk and leaning towards you.

"Are you done, or would you like another few seconds?" He asked, not unkindly. You just huffed a breath, and he took that as confirmation to continue.

"Okay. This time, I'm going to do the talking, and you are going to listen. Please. Apparently you have a lot to unpack."

You just glared at him, not pleased but faintly amused at him throwing your words back at you. Your look of death drew a laugh from the Commander, before he began to 'unpack' your multitude of issues.

"First of all, y/n, I know Levi has asked you many times but really, why haven't you tried talking to Hange? I've known her even longer than I have know you, and trust me, she is a very pleasant woman, despite being a little overwhelming. I think you'll find the root of this so called ''hatred' from her, as it is not something I would associate with her. Secondly, don't worry about her comment about Levi. He nor I care, and neither should you; obviously all three of us know there is no truth to it. Finally, regarding your outburst at dinner, off the record I thought it was quite brave, although I'm sure Hange was rattled. As for apologising, that's something you're going to have to decide. I don't think it affected Hange enough for her to look for or expect an apology, however if you feel it is necessary then go for it. Now, does that ease you somewhat?"

You sat for a moment, contemplating Erwin's advice. Truly, it was exactly what you had been expecting and what you needed to hear. You were considering apologising; however, you were tired of her attitude towards you and thought maybe she deserved it. As for talking to her head on, that was off the table. You weren't quite ready to grab that bull by the horns yet.

"Yes, Erwin, thank you. I just needed to say that out loud, and not only did you listen but you gave me good advice in return. So, really, thank you. I'll think on what you've said."

He gave you that same gentle smile, which you returned as you stood up to leave.

"Anytime, y/n, really. Levi and I are here for you whenever you need, even if he is rather harsh at times."

"Of course, and I'm here for you guys too, even if you require my help much less than I need yours."

Just as you were about to leave, you turned back, remembering something.

"Hey, sorry Commander, one more thing."

"Hm?" He hummed, having turned back to his paperwork.

Here goes. "Why did you stop me from saying you and Levi were together?"

That got his attention. Looking up to meet your eyes, he sat in silence before responding.

"Because, in all honesty, it's nice having something no one is aware of. Levi and I talked about it, and considered announcing it, but decided not to. Obviously you weren't included in this; you would have been told pretty soon, except you were too quick for us. That wasn't surprising. Also by few knowing, if one of us happens to die in battle, it eliminates the more prominent attention and sympathy focused on the remaining one due to losing their lover. Often, that is not welcome, especially in grief."

You stood there, shocked, not expecting the raw honesty that just came from the man's mouth. That was not only far more evaluated than you ever would have thought, but far, far more devastatingly sad. However, part of you could see the beauty in it. Privacy not just in life, but death. It made you all the more honoured to know.

"Wow, Erwin, I- wow. Thank you for telling me that. I'm honoured to be aware of your relationship." There wasn't much else to say.

He smiled at you then, not just with his mouth but his eyes; they said far more than words. 

"Of course. Now, off you go, as much as I enjoyed your presence I have a lot of paperwork to do."

And with that, you grinned at the man before disappearing out the door. You had come away much calmer and with far more than you had expected. However you weren't quite sure how you expected any less; a conversation with Erwin Smith was never what you anticipated, but was always exactly what you needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n learns some interesting facts, and partakes in some very interesting events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! If you are still here and reading this/ you are new to this fic then I just want to say a massive thank you! And always, thanks for kudos and hits. Also if you notice any grammatical/spelling mistakes, let me know in a comment so I can fix it :) As usual, have a good day/night! (PS: can i just mention y/n is terrible at interpreting feelings and expressions, which is important to the story, so if you feel they are reading something wrong they probably are!! )

Around mid afternoon the next day, you lay back with your legs thrown over the arm of the sofa in Levi's office while he completed even _more_ paperwork at his desk (seriously, where are all the higher ups getting this paperwork?), rambling about nothing. You were pretty sure he tuned you out after about thirty seconds of talking, but he didn't tell you to stop so you were quite content to keep talking. (He did, however, tell you to "get those fucking boots off my sofa", which you ignored). It was nice, and even if you were the only one talking it didn't feel one sided. Every couple of minutes Levi would interject with a 'mhm' or some variation, and that was enough for you.

"So then Petra was like 'Oluo you really have to stop trying to-'"

"Brat, shut up. I want to ask you something."

You were so busy blathering you hadn't realised Levi had finished what he was doing and was now facing you with his legs crossed, up until he interrupted your tirade. You just gave him a sheepish smile and righted yourself until you were sitting up straight. 

"Yeah, what's up?" 

"Erwin told me this morning you talked to him last night. Are you okay, brat?"

Well that's not what you expected. But then, Levi had an incredible poker face and was the master of unpredictability. _Damn Erwin,_ you thought. You were confident that you would have told Levi about the conversation anyway, but it seemed Erwin beat you to it.

"Yeah, Levi, I'm fine actually. I think I'm blowing things with Hange out of proportion, to be honest," you replied. You weren't quite sure where this was going, or why Levi decided to ask you about last night. You didn't think there was anything more to talk about (unusual for you, considering your wonderful talent of not shutting up.)

"Well," Levi began, "Normally I'd offer to talk to Hange myse-"

"NO!" you shouted, waving your hands around emphatically and talking too fast. No no no, it's fine! There is _no_ need- "

"For God's sake y/n, would you _shut up,_ " Levi interrupted your rapid talking. You opened your mouth to protest but he stopped you quickly. "Nope. Not another word until I've finished. Clear?" _Oh no,_ you thought to yourself, not daring to speak. _That's the voice he uses with cadets. It makes me want to salute him, damn it._

Once he had guaranteed your silence after a few seconds, he resumed talking.

_"As I was saying,_ I would have asked you if you wanted me to talk to her. However, she came and talked to me first, about you."

_What?_ Your mouth fell open like a trapdoor. If you weren't expecting Levi to ask about yesterday's conversation, then you certainly weren't expecting this. Why would Hange have spoken to Levi about you? This was probably what prompted Erwin to mention last night.

"Shut your mouth, you look like a Titan," Levi said. "Anyway, do you want to know what she said or not? By the way, if I tell you, don't you fucking _dare_ tell Hange you know. Okay?"

You scoffed at his words. "As if, Levi. I can barely look at the woman never mind have a conversation with her. Anyway, what did she say about me? I swear if she was shit talking me to you I will _end_ her."

"I have never heard a more empty threat in my life, y/n. That was pathetic. Moving on, Hange came to me last night, probably about the same time you were at Erwin's, asking if she could ask me something. Do you want to know what she said? "

Yo nodded a little too enthusiastically for your own liking. 

"She said, 'Is y/n always such a bitch?'" 

You looked him dead in the eyes, the silence palpable, before you burst out laughing. 

"Levi, you _ass,_ there's no way she said that!" you wheezed. You knew he was lying not only because it was so out of character for Hange to say that, but because the left corner of Levi's mouth twitched. It was his tell for a lie; incredibly subtle, but also incredibly obvious when you knew what to look for. He ended up smirking slightly when he realised you caught on.

"Did she even come and talk to you last night, or did you orchestrate that too just to mess with me, huh?"

"No," he said, "She really did come to see me. She asked me a couple of things, mostly to apologise for insinuating that you and I were together-gross, by the way-and about that goddamn paperwork we always have. However just as she was leaving she asked if she should apologise to you, too. I told her the same thing Erwin told you; she would have to decide for herself. I'm not sure whether she will or not, because _God_ that woman is unpredictable, but just in case she does I wanted you to know beforehand, so you aren't shocked." He paused for a moment to let you contemplate what he said, before adding something else. "One more thing. I know for certain Hange doesn't hate you; it's something else, but I can't place it. I'll let you know if I think of anything."

You thought over what he said, before speaking. 

"Levi Ackerman, I cannot believe you think the idea of dating me is gross. I am so offended." You could hardly keep the smile off of your face.

He just looked at you in obvious disappointment, easily picking up the sarcasm in your tone. 

"Seriously, brat? That's all you took away from my exclusive information? How shallow of you. I will simply have to stop talking to you," He stated, before dramatically swinging round in his chair so he couldn't see you anymore. By this point you were laughing so much your stomach hurt, and you were pretty sure you could hear Levi lightly chuckling from behind the chair. 

When you finally calmed down, you checked the clock in his office and realised lunch was almost over. You weren't particularly concerned though; you could always sweet talk the staff into giving you some of the leftovers and if you were really stuck, you knew Sasha would have something stashed that could tide you over until dinner. Happy with that, you got up and walked over to the back of Levi's chair spinning it hard enough that he nearly fell out of it.

"Hey, thank you for letting me know all that, you are really my best friend in the whole wide world _ever._ " You gave him an overly dramatic hug making him squirm and hiss 'get off me, brat! You're going to get me filthy!' When you let go, he made a show of fixing his cravat before he pointed at the door. 

"you're welcome. Now get out, you heathen, I have work to do and I'm sure there's something more productive you could be doing than sitting here. Goodbye!"

With that, you turned at waltzed out of his office shouting a 'Goodbye, Captain!' and giving him a mock salute. You saw him roll his eyes but still smile just before the door shut, and headed off towards the kitchens, mentally preparing your sorry speech for some food. Levi had certainly given you a lot to think about, most prominent being; If Hange Zoe didn't hate you, then what on earth did she feel?

***

Thankfully, those on duty in the kitchens from lunch earlier were happy enough to give you some leftovers from lunch (you were very happy it was Eld and Gunther on duty today; if it was some of the older members, you may not have been so lucky). You made sure some was sent up to Levi in his office too; you knew he wouldn't independently go and get food, but would gladly eat it if given to him.

It was now night time and you were currently sat at dinner. Your thoughts were plaguing you (as per usual), particularly where it concerned a certain person. Ever since your conversations with Erwin and particularly Levi today, your perspective had shifted. Suddenly, you swore Hange's facial expressions were softer when she looked at you; not soft in the sappy sense, but kinder-looking than the usual cold exterior you anticipated. Neither of you spoke to the other, however this time you didn't actively avoid her; it just so happened you were sat on opposite ends of the long table that night. Besides, hardly anyone could get a word in throughout the whole meal as Jean and Eren decided to have a go at each other. Therefore, the two of them having a spat also involved Mikasa defending Eren rather emphatically, Armin pleading them to stop, Connie and Sasha uncontrollably laughing, and the others absolutely done with the both of them. You weren't complaining however, not really; it was the perfect opportunity for you to be quieter than usual and drown yourself in thinking, as no one could have a decent conversation.  
  
After you had finished your food and the boys had calmed down, you remembered your duty today was dealing with the dishes. As much as most people hated it, you actually didn’t mind doing them as you got to use the mercifully hot water; also, most people were so hungry after a day’s training and work that there were few plates to scrape, so it was usually just a case of cleaning the dishes with the other person on duty too. 

You stood up and quickly surveyed the table, before asking, "Alright, guys, who is on dishes with me tonight?" After a few seconds of each person looking round wondering the same thing, movement in your right peripheral caught your eye. Who was it standing to come help you? Hange Zoe, of course. However, this time there was a major difference from when you took training with her a week ago; this time, you felt no trepidation at the thought of spending time (almost) alone with Hange. Instead it just, well, it just was. 

"It's me. Shall we get started? I don't think it will take too long," Hange said, dusting herself off and stretching before indicating you to follow her to the kitchen. You followed, subtly hitting Levi and Erwin on the back of the head each as you walked past them because you could practically _feel_ them laughing. 

Once the two of you reached the kitchens, Hange turned to you. You figured she would have a plan of the most efficient way to do this, considering she was possibly the smartest person in the Survey Corps. 

Hange turned to you and began to outline her 'plan'. Apparently you were pretty good at predicting what people are going to say. "Okay, so I figured the easiest way to do this is one of us washes and the other dries the dishes, then at the end we can both put them away. Do you have a preference? I know some people hate washing."

_That was very considerate of her,_ you thought to yourself. And actually, you did have a preference. 

"You're actually right. Would you mind if I dried them? I can wash if you want, though," you asked, wanting to express what you wanted but being open to the fact she herself might prefer something. 

"Not a problem. I'll get started now. There's a towel hanging over there for drying."

You went over to the indicated shelf and grabbed it, and by the time you got back there were already a couple plates for you to dry.

The both of you worked in methodical silence, which wasn't as awkward as it might seem; in fact, it was a pleasant silence, especially considering the Eren vs Jean fiasco at dinner. Sometimes, silence could be just as fulfilling as noise. After around half an hour of quiet work, Hange finished up on the last pieces of cutlery before handing them to you to dry. Once you were completely done and had the plates stacked in careful piles, you turned to the other woman. 

"Shall we get these put back? I can't wait to get back to my room and just sleep tonight." She hummed in an agreement, giving you an amused eyebrow raise at your desire to sleep. What could you say? Survey Corps life was so _tiring._ You both grabbed at couple stacks of plates or handfuls of cutlery to put away for tomorrow morning. However just as you were grabbing the last few plates, you turned round and collided nose to nose with Hange, dropping the two plates in the process and causing them to shatter.

"Shit!" You exclaimed, rapidly moving back from a very red, very confused Hange. You quickly looked over her, checking for any cuts from the pieces of plate. "I'm so sorry, are you hurt anywhere? I can't believe I didn't see you," you muttered the last part to yourself after not seeing any immediate injuries, before bending down to clean up the mess in the hope she wouldn't see you face heating up.

"Relax, y/n, I'm fine," she said, before also bending to help you pick up the broken pieces. Just as she started to help, you picked up a particularly jagged piece and managed to cut yourself pretty deep, blood running down your wrist. 

"Fuck!" you swore for the second time, sinking to sit on the floor and dropping the offending piece of ceramic. As if you couldn't be any more mortified. "Hange could you grab me a towel or someth-" you stopped short as you looked up and realised hat while you were trying to assess the cut she had already grabbed the makeshift first-aid kit laying around, and had moved to sit beside you. 

"Y/n, I didn't think it was possible, bu you're even more clumsy than I am," she murmured, gently taking your hand to see the cut. "Don't worry, by the way, I know what I'm doing. I'm kind of the resident 'First Aider' around here, if you like. I want to get this bandaged though, the last thing we need is you developing an infection. Is it okay if I do that?" You nodded, not thinking the cut was that major but agreeing to let her deal with it for her reasoning. Besides, she was the 'First Aider' per se, as she said. 

She checked for any pieces in the cut before cleaning it with antiseptic, making you hiss at the stinging sensation of it. When she was satisfied the cut was clean, she wrapped a small bandage around your hand. She gave you a nod when she was finished and released your hand, and the both of you stood up. You brushed up the remainder of the broken plates, choosing the more sensible broom option than your hands, while she put the kit back. Once you were both ready to leave, you turned to her.

"Hange?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you, really. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, y/n," she replied. "Now, shall we leave these wretched dishes and go to bed?"

You nodded, smiling slightly, and left the kitchens together. Once in the corridor you were both headed different directions, so you bid goodnight to Hange as she left. Just as she rounded the corridor and was out of sight, you leaned back against the wall and hit it with a thud, mind reeling. 

What the _fuck_ had just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later, things start to get exciting in the Survey Corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Bit of a longer update today, I had so much fun writing this one :) (however, I wrote it in one go so there might be a few mistakes ) As per usual, hits/kudos/comments are much appreciated!! Have a good day/night everyone and happy reading <3

It had been three weeks since ‘The Incident’ as you liked to call it with Hange in the kitchens and you had finally settled yourself with it; it was nothing more than a kind gesture and not wanting a comrade to be out of duty due to possible infection. Absolutely nothing more. The cut had actually healed perfectly, you had realised after a couple of weeks; there was barely a scar left, just a little pale pinkish mark, which was unexpected as it was pretty deep. You had gone to thank her again one afternoon, but she just waved you off and said it was no problem at all. 

However during these last few weeks, you had started to grow incredibly bored, and you were pretty sure the whole of the Survey Corps was feeling it too. Everyone had that restlessness that came with boredom, and the chatter at meal times was becoming increasingly repetitive as nothing had happened in a while. The last major event was...well, you couldn't exactly remember. Probably the last expedition. However, after it going so badly the Scouts had unanimously decided to lay off them for a while, to let people recover and to strategise more thoroughly for the next one. The only thing upcoming at the moment was the Cadet's graduation, but that wasn't for quite a while. So really, each person's day boiled down to preparing the Cadets for graduating, chores, and paperwork. So much for being a soldier. 

You glanced up at the clock where you were sitting and realised it was dinner time already. _Really, where are the days going at the moment?_ With that, you got up and started heading down the main corridor to the hall. As you were walking, you heard a shout from behind you. 

"Hey Miss y/n!" You stopped in your tracks and turned around, mostly from the fact that whoever called you had addressed you as _Miss_. That was really strange, considering you weren't of any particular status here. You looked in the direction of the call and realised it was Armin, Mikasa, and Eren; judging by the voice, you were pretty sure Armin was the one to address you. You gave them a few seconds to catch up to you before talking to them. 

"Uh, hey guys. Did you call me, Armin?" He nodded, blushing slightly, probably embarrassed at addressing a slightly more senior soldier.

"Sorry, Miss y/n, was that out of line? I-"

"Armin, stop," you chuckled. "Of course it's fine you spoke to me. But please, _please_ don't call me 'Miss'. I am literally only a few years older than you and I have no rank. Y/n is fine. Now, I presume you have a question?"

He straightened, more confident now that you were happy to talk to the three of them. "Yes, actually, we _all_ do. Well not really Mikasa, she's too good at it." Mikasa hit him on the arm for that. "Ow! Anyway, do you remember a few weeks ago you did that ODM gear demonstration? Well, Eren and I still find it hard and were wondering if you could help us more? Because of graduation?" He trailed off slightly at the end, and you noticed the whole trio was embarrassed at this point. _God, this was so awkward. Yet, kind of endearing._ Regardless, you were more than happy to help them, even if you were a little surprised at the request. Considering the monotony your lives had become recently, it would be a welcome distraction. 

"Of course! I'd be more than happy to help you, ODM is definitely hard to master so I don't blame you. Well done for asking for help; that's the hardest part. Does tomorrow work? I'm free all morning." You smiled at the three, and they visibly relaxed and nodded yes to tomorrow, obviously relieved. Just as you were about to suggest heading to dinner, Mikasa spoke. 

"Um, I know Armin said about me not finding it hard, _which he shouldn't have,_ but could I still come too? I want the most practice possible."

"Of course, Mikasa. I actually had assumed you would want to come too." She smiled, and nodded at you in thanks. "Now, shall we go eat? Dinner started a few minutes ago." The trio nodded yes and each said a 'thanks, y/n!' before you all headed on. You grinned inwardly to yourself, secretly touched they had asked for _your_ help. Although, could you blame them? The most obvious option was Levi as he was Humanity's Strongest blah blah blah, but he was far too scary to the younger cadets. Oh well, you were just gonna have to annoy the World's Scariest ( _Shortest?_ ) Man about it later. 

***

Stomach full from the most unappealing soup served at tonight's dinner, you headed down to Levi's personal room rather than his office. It was an extremely rare occurrence that he was already in his quarters this early in the evening; the only reason it had happened was because the man had miraculously managed to complete his paperwork. If that didn't show how little the Scouts had to do at the moment, you didn't know what would. Unlike usual tonight, you knocked on Levi's door instead of walking in like normal; you _really_ did not want to walk in on anything, especially due to everyone being a little too bored at the minute.

"Come in, Brat. It is y/n, isn't it?" You walked into his room, grinning at him. He was sitting on the sofa he had, drinking the infamous tea and polishing his boots. Honestly, the man was such a clean freak. Instead of sitting on the sofa like a dignified, _normal_ person, you just walked over and flopped straight on the bed, face-planting the pillow.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nghhhh."

"I see. Eloquent as always, y/n. You amaze more and more each day."

You flipped over onto your back and looked at him, to which he just raised an eyebrow in response.

"Alright, Mr grumpy, no need to go so hard on the sarcasm. I'm fine, just fed up. Literally fed, too, that soup was gross." He chuckled a little at that, nodding in agreement. "Anyway, Captain, did you notice I knocked? I assumed the Commander would be in here and didn't want to see anything I couldn't unsee." You wiggled your eyebrows at him, and he glared.

"You know what, eat shit, y/n. No, Erwin is _not_ here, he's still in his office. Hange had a proposition for him that she wanted to talk about." _Oh? That could be interesting,_ you thought. "No, I don't know what it is, before you ask." Damn, that was gonna be your next question. After a few seconds of nothing but the sound of polishing, Levi turned to you again. 

"By the way, what were you doing talking to the brat trio earlier?" He asked, obviously trying (and failing) to be nonchalant about it. You knew he was dying to know. 

"Well, _Humanity's Strongest Soldier,_ " he let out a 'tch', and you continued, "They all came and _begged_ me, 'Oh, y/n, will _you please_ train us in ODM gear? The Captain is _far_ too scary! And you are so much better!'" You started giggling and the Captain huffed, but you knew he was trying not the laugh. 

"Sorry, that's unfair to them, they were so nice about it. They did actually ask me to train them though, and obviously I agreed. I really need to do something at the moment other than dishes and laundry."

Levi hummed in agreement. "God, I know. I'm glad you are helping them; we need the best soldiers at the minute. Anyway, I have a feeling this proposition of Hange's is going to be interesting. You never know what that woman is going to suggest or do." _Don't I know it,_ you thought to yourself. Despite telling him almost everything that happened in your life, you hadn't told him about the incident a few weeks ago. There wasn't a specific reason, it just felt, well, private.

The two of you sat in comfortable silence for a while, Levi reading and you almost sleeping on the bed. Just as you were about to doze off, you jolted awake to the sound of Levi's bedroom door opening. Erwin came in, looking exhausted but oddly excited.

"Hey Erwin," you greeted him, scrubbing a hand over your face to try and wake yourself up. The fact that Erwin didn't even question why you were in Levi's room made you smile to yourself. It said a lot about the relationship the three of you had with each other, friendship-wise.

"You look excited. What's happened?" Levi glanced up at him too, silently asking the same question. Erwin collapsed on the sofa beside Levi, before speaking.

"Well, as you know, I've been having a rather long discussion with Hange," he said, sitting up straighter before continuing. "It won't be officially announced yet but it has been concluded that beginning next week, the Survey Corps will begin the second ever mission to capture a titan."

You heard Levi murmur a response vaguely along the lines of 'really, Erwin?' but mostly you were just focused on yourself; if you weren't awake a few seconds ago, you certainly were now. Honestly, you were so excited by the news you could only think of one thing; _finally, some action._

_***_

Last night's news had made you so excited that you could hardly sleep that night. After Erwin broke the news you had started rapid firing questions at him, and to his credit he did try to answer most of them; that was, until Levi had (not so) politely kicked you out of his room. You lay awake most of the night, before finally deciding to force yourself to sleep as you had the Cadets to train tomorrow. 

Well, what was 'tomorrow' was now _right now._ Four hours ago, tomorrow had seemed ages away. Well, it in fact wasn't ages away, and now your sleep deprived body was probably only running on the little caffeine you could get from the three cups of tea you inhaled at breakfast.

Anways, it was now around 9 in the morning, and you, Armin, Mikasa, and a reluctant Eren were standing by the training camp forest in the walls for ODM practice. It had later become apparent that Eren's silence during your interaction meant he was very embarrassed to not be good at something, and probably felt Armin had landed him in it by telling you he and Eren were struggling. You decided to ignore this, deciding that addressing his shame would just make it worse. 

After getting all of you hooked up to a gear set each, you turned to the cadets. 

"So, welcome to your first private training! I'm only joking, please don't be scared, I am a soldier as are you. Is there anything in particular you want me to go over regarding ODM? I know one of the things I struggled with was distributing my weight in the air." Surprisingly, Eren was the one who spoke. 

"Yeah, actually, exactly what you just said. Trying to balance my weight with the weight of the gear is hard, and throws my balance off." You smiled, secretly proud of him for admitting he was struggling. Also, the fact that his problem was the exact same as yours all those years ago made this so much easier. 

"Okay, that's no problem! Armin, Mikasa, are you happy we focus on that today or is there anything else?" They both said no, content to do what you said. Happy, you turned to the three and began to explain.

"So, what you are going to want to begin with is..."

***

After a few hours of explaining, demonstrating, and correcting technique, you were extremely pleased with the results of today. Eren had improved drastically, like something had finally clicked and he was now more confident. As for Armin, you weren't exactly sure he needed to improve in ODM; you figured it was more a confidence issue in his abilities due to the fact he wasn't great at hand-to-hand combat, rather than not actually understanding. Finally, Mikasa. You couldn't deny it, the girl was so incredibly talented, and not even with talent that came from practice; she was a natural born soldier. You had no doubt in your mind that she would come out top in the Graduation Ceremony. 

As each of you were taking off your gear, you gave a last few tips to each of them, but didn't schedule the next training; you had no idea how long the imminent mission was going to last, so just told the three you'd let them know closer to the time as you couldn't mention the mission yet. 

Just as you were all ready to head off, you said to each of them, "Thank you, guys, this has been the most interesting thing to happen in forever. By the way, don't worry about the graduation; I've no doubt you will all be in the top ten." They all smiled, each giving their thanks before heading off. You remained to put the gear back, not wanting to damage it as it was so expensive. Just as you were finishing up and about to leave, you heard a voice. 

"Hey, y/n. How's the hand?"

Hange.

You spun round, and saw her leaning against the wall at the entrance to the gear store. This was probably the first time you had seen her one on one since you went to her office a while ago, and honestly, it was nice to see her again.

"Oh, uh, hey Hange. It's actually really good, there's virtually no scar, look." you held out your hand and she came to inspect it, holding it the same way she did when you initially cut it. You shivered at the contact. 

"Hm, that did turn out quite nicely. I'm glad it healed," she smiled at you then, slightly, before blinking as though she had just realised something and letting go of you. "Actually, I came looking for you on purpose. Levi said you would be here so I'm glad I caught you. I'm sure you have heard of my proposed mission?" you nodded your confirmation, still slightly dazed.

"Yes, well, you are coming, aren't you?" she looked at you earnestly, and you blinked owlishly at her. _Were you coming?_ Of-fucking-course!

"Oh my God, of course, I'm dying to get out of here. Life has been so dry at the minute, your mission came like a blessing." Now you were looking at _her_ earnestly, relieved she hadn't come to tell you you weren't allowed to go or something. She chuckled at your response, and breathed out.

"Thank goodness," she said, "We really need you out there. You are one of the most skilled soldiers we have here and I really need this mission to be successful, so I was just making sure we have the best people we can get." You reddened slightly at her praise, not quite sure how to respond. So, you just settled for a simple thanks. 

"No problem, y/n. I wouldn't say it if it weren't absolutely true. Now, do you want to head back to the main building? It's starting to get cold, you wouldn't want to catch a chill right before a mission."

"Of course, I do _not_ want to ruin this. Let's go," you agreed, and the both of you headed back as soon as you locked up the gear. Honestly, considering how monotonous your week had began, things were starting to get really fucking exciting.

Things could only get better from here. 

  


  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and the squad embark on Hange's mission for a titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back to the story or welcome if you are new. Today’s chapter is probably my favourite yet, and is much longer than I anticipated haha. Does anyone actually read these A/Ns? Regardless, have a good day/night and happy reading! <3

After possibly the longest few days of waiting, the night before the second expedition to capture a titan had finally rolled around. The last few days had been entirely different to the dull atmosphere you had been complaining of; ever since Erwin's official announcement of the mission, the atmosphere had suddenly shifted and now hummed with equal amounts of anticipation and trepidation. It was clear the majority of people were excited at the prospect of some action; however, no one had forgotten the disastrous last expedition, which causes a lot of hesitance among those going this time.

Despite this, you had to hand it to Erwin. Even though he had given himself such short notice he had managed to draft up a much clearer and more efficient plan of action. Fewer soldiers consisting of only the elite in the Corps were going, and the plan of action had been briefed multiple times to make sure everyone knew what to do. Contingency plans were also in place, should the worst happen. You hoped this level of detail would give peace of mind to the soldiers going, as it had certainly made you calmer; in spite of you wanting to go so badly, you still never got over the ever present fear of titans, and the likely possibility of dying at the hands of them. 

Having been tossing in your bed for a while unable to stop thinking about tomorrow let alone sleep, you decided to get up and wander around for a while, hoping the fresh air and a walk would tire you out. The colder months were beginning to approach so as you were leaving you threw a hoodie over your head, not wanting to catch a cold. You left you room then, shutting the door with a quiet click and heading down outside. _I might even grab some tea from the kitchens,_ you thought to yourself as you walked the ever familiar corridors of the Survey Corps base. Once you reached the bottom you headed outside into the courtyard, shivering a little as goosebumps began to form on your skin due to the cold air. 

After standing outside for a few minutes you began to feel small droplets hit your exposed skin. Looking up you realised it had started to rain, so you headed back inside, the warm air of the building hitting you. As you walked towards the mess hall you just hope it wouldn't rain too heavily, or it would be very difficult for the horses to manage the saturated fields beyond the walls. You put the thought out of your head, though; no point worrying about things you couldn't control.

Once you reached the mess hall, you heard the faint sound of talking coming through the open doors. Strange, considering how most people tried to sleep as much as possible before expeditions or missions. Usually only you and Levi were among those who didn't sleep. However once you actually entered the hall, it became apparent to you that quite a lot of people had the same idea as you; Petra and Oluo were sitting together, Eld and Gunther nearby, Nanaba was sitting quietly with a book, and Levi was sitting to no surprise with Hange, cup of tea in hand. You noticed another cup on the table by them, assuming it was for Hange, who was animatedly explaining something to Levi likely about tomorrow or the experiments she planned to conduct. 

Not realising you had zoned out thinking about everyone there, someone or maybe two someones quietly calling your name broke you out of your reverie. Snapping your head up, you saw it was Levi and Hange, waving you over to where they sat. You smiled at the pair and headed over, sitting down in the chair opposite them. 

"Hey, y/n," Levi said. "I can't believe it took you this long to get here, I figured you wouldn't be sleeping as usual before a mission. No one else is either, so it seems."

"Hey guys, I didn't think anyone else would be here," you admitted. "I came down to get some tea and air. Where's Erwin, by the way?" You nodded at both of them, slightly smiling. 

"Erwin? He's up in his office going over the plans again. We tried to get him to come down for a while, but he's too worried about tomorrow going well. Oh, that tea is for you," Levi said, pointing to the cup on the table you saw earlier. "Four-eyes figured it wouldn't take you long to arrive, and you'd probably seek out tea much the same as I do." You looked at her in surprise at the kind gesture, and just saw her grumbling at Levi, something along the lines of ' _why would you_ tell _them'._ Just as you were about to thank her though, she turned to you and began talking. 

"So y/n, I was just talking to Levi about the experiments I'd like to conduct if we manage to capture a titan, and I want to ask you if you have any better suggestions than the Captain's _terrible_ ones. So far I've got trying to communicate and pain tolerance, but have you got any else? Nothing is off the table." At Levi's pointed look, she changed that. "Okay, maybe _some_ things are off limits, but do you have any suggestions regardless?"

You sat for a few moments, tea in hand, thinking. What had you not experienced or seen with titans? Suddenly, an idea came to you.

"Oh, Hange! I do have an idea, actually," she nodded at you, gesturing for you to continue. "Well, what if we test the titans' reaction to sunlight, or lack thereof? We rarely encounter them at night on expeditions, and they wouldn't be exposed to artificial light outside the walls. How is that?" Hange smacked her head, causing you and Levi to look in alarm, beofre she let out a noise that could only be described as glee.

”Oh, y/n, you are _brilliant!_ I should’ve just ask you in the first place instead of old grumpy pants here. I am _definitely_ going to try that out. Thank you!”

Ignoring Levi’s eyeroll, you responded, ”No problem, Hange. Glad I could help.” In all honestly you were flattered that your suggestion was worthwhile. It made the mission all the more important now, so that Hange could finally get her Titan to experiment on.   
  
After that, Hange went back to rambling to herself about science things you didn’t really understand, leaving the three of you in comfortable almost-silence. It turned out comfortable silence was becoming more and more prominent in your daily life. 

About half an hour of tea and quiet chatter had passed by now, and you began to feel sleepy as it was nearing the early hours of the morning. Yawning, you stood up and stretched, before turning to the other two.   
  


“You’ve given me great company, but I’m going to try and sleep a little before tomorrow. Thanks for letting me sit with you, and Hange, thank you for the tea. It was very much needed.”

”Of course y/n. Goodnight. I’ll see you in a few hours.” Levi murmured a quiet goodnight too, and he headed to get what was likely his twelfth cup of tea that night. You hoped Erwin would at least get him to lie down for a couple of hours, lest he be exhausted for the following week.

With that, you waved another quick goodbye and walked the same familiar route back to your room. Much more relaxed now that you had spent some, well, _normal_ time with your comrades, you found sleep came to you quite easily once you fell into bed.

So easily, in fact, you didn’t hear Levi (who knew how much you needed it) open the door quickly to check you had gotten to sleep. 

***

Waking with a start, a few seconds of a daze caused you to forget what was happening. When you did finally come to your senses though, you jumped out out of bed so quick you nearly banged your head on the light above you. 

Having laid out your uniform the day before, you quickly threw it on, for once not fumbling with the buckles on the many, _many_ straps. Once your hair was up, you threw the signature green cape over your shoulders and tied it at the base of your throat, before checking yourself in the mirror quickly. You hardly saw yourself though, your mind was consumed with only one thought: _today is the day.  
_

After getting ready, the morning passed in a blur of movement; the majority of it being last minute checks and a hurried meal. Once you were all gathered in the one place, Erwin relayed the plan one more time to all of you, before asking the usual questions; are the horses ready, have you got all the equipment prepared, any concerns, anything to add.

Once answered, the group headed out to the stables where the horses stood ready. You grabbed yours, a standard Survey Corps bred battle horse, giving her a stolen lump of sugar from breakfast and mounting her. You figured she would need it, as your prediction from last night unfortunately was correct; the ground was absolutely saturated.

As soon as everyone was atop their respective horse and ready to head to the gate, the rest of the Corps including Cadets came to wave you goodbye and wish you all good luck. This is when the real adrenaline started to kick in for you; goodbyes made everything very, very real.

After the last minute of goodbyes, Erwin gave you signal for you all to start heading for the Trost District gate. With his signal, each of you began to head out, waving to the remaining members.

It was about twenty minutes in horseback to reach the Trost District from the Base, and with each minute you ran through your role in your head; you wanted this to go well so badly, you weren’t willing to risk any mishaps, especially on your part.  
  


All too soon, the formation had reached the gate, waiting for the Commander’s signal. You were positioned in the front row along with other higher ups, between Levi and Miche, giving you a clear view of the Commander; it was during times like this that Erwin looked almost regal to you; he was truly the best leader you had been under during your time at the Corps.   
  


“Soldiers, are you ready?” The Commander’s strong voice rang out, and each and every soldier nodded. At your signals, Erwin turned to give the call.   
  


“Open the gate! Allow the second expedition to capture a Titan to commence! Advance!”

On his signal, everyone began to trot forwards out into the open. Despite your worries, you had high hopes for this mission; it was going to go well.   
  
***

After about half an hour the group had split in three to cover more area, each headed East. As per usual, a red smoke signal meant a Titan, black an abnormal; however this time, each section had been given a new orange flare (bright enough it was distinguishable from the red) to fire if a Titan worthy of Hange’s experiment was spotted. She had thoroughly briefed everyone on the requirements of the Titan she wanted, so every single person knew what to search for. If the orange flare was fired, the three sections would converge and carry out the outlined plan, which would ideally result in a captured Titan and no casualties.   
  


That was an ideal world, of course.   
  


However as this was such a risky manoeuvre due to Hange wanting an abnormal, if anything went wrong the signal to retreat would be fired immediately rather than signal for help. Erwin was really trying to limit losses on this mission, as it was not an “official” expedition per se. This was also the reason for the limited number of soldiers on the mission itself.   
  


Around forty minutes had passed since the sections diverged. You had been riding along with Levi, Petra, Hange, Eld, and other various soldiers, looking for what Hange wanted. Your group had already killed two medium titans and about five small ones, mercifully having avoided large ones. The other two groups were lead by Erwin and Miche respectively, as Hange trusted them the most to know what she needed. You were struggling to spot anything extraordinary due to the splashing of rain from the horse’s hooves, when suddenly a flash of orange grew bigger in your peripheral.   
  


“Hange!” You shouted, signalling to your left. “Over there, I think they’ve got one!”

She whipped round, eyes widening before she nodded, giving the signal to head in the directing of the smoke. Your group pushed the horses to full speed towards the smoke as you watched it begin to fade into the grey sky, becoming a horrible mottled colour. Here you realised that through some extreme luck the Titan was right within a copse of trees, meaning ODM gear was manageable. This would make the whole ordeal a lot easier.   
  


Once the Titan was actually in view, you did a quick run over of its characteristics; abnormal, around seven metres, seemingly male physique, and _very_ fast. The thing was damn near sprinting through the trees, but the soldiers already using ODM were managing to almost herd it, to hopefully allow others to incapacitate it. You also happened to notice a few horses had succumbed to the treacherous conditions, which was sadly to be expected, but thankfully no people.   
  


When you were in range, your section, you and Levi in particular, shot into the trees in the direction of the Titan. It was still trying to move quite fast but those in the air were managing to keep track of it well.   
  


As you neared it, a suddenly very convenient opening appeared; the Titan had stopped dead at a tree, not moving. As it was an abnormal, this unexpected behaviour was, well, expected; just not usually this well timed.   
  


Within seconds you and Levi caught each other’s eye, before nodding. On the same wavelength as per usual with attacks, you both swooped down in tandem and efficiently cut off both of the Titan’s legs from the knees down, causing it to suddenly lost its ability to run. Cheering at your luck, you flew back down to Hange where your horse was, figuring the rest could handle it from here but nearby if needed. Within minutes the Titan’s arms were gone, and Moblit was about to secure the net over it with his team.   
  


You turned to Hange then, wanting to see if she was happy with the results. You certainly were; so far it couldn’t have gone better.   
  


“Well? Is it what you need?”

She turned to you then, breathless but looking absolutely thrilled. “Oh my days, _yes._ This is _exactly_ what I wanted! It couldn’t have gone better! Think of all the things we can do with this, I-“

Hange was quickly cut off by an ear piercing scream. Despite being secured on the ground, the Titan had managed to grab one of the soldiers in it’s jaw.   
  


“Oh _shit!_ Hange I’ve got to get over there, I’ll be back.” You were over in seconds; thank _God,_ they had managed to get her out, but her leg was severely injured. From the state of it, it was unlikely she’d make it to tomorrow from blood loss or poisoning. Cursing, you wondered how this had gone wrong, and sought out the nearest person of authority; Erwin.   
  


You walked straight up to him, furious on behalf of the poor woman. “Erw-Commander, what the _fuck_ happened? Everything was going so well!” He sighed, clearly as upset as you were but better at hiding it.   
  


“She got too close. I didn’t even see it happen, but one minute she was looking at it and next she was in the fucking thing’s jaw.” Jesus, Erwin _never_ swore. He must be pissed.   
  


“Right, whatever, we need to treat her _right now,_ or she’s going to die. I have an idea, but I need Hange. She’s the only one crazy enough to attempt this.” You muttered the last part, signalling Hange over to you. “Erwin, get her on a clean sheet somewhere flat, and get me all the medical treatment you have.” He nodded and left just as Hange reached you.

”Hange, we need to save her. I need to try something really fucking crazy to do it. I think it’s worth the risk, considering she’ll die anyway.”

”I think I know what you’re thinking. You want to cut of her leg from the knee, don’t you?” You nodded, knowing the shattered bone would seep into her blood system otherwise.   
  


“Okay,” Hange said, “I think this is possible. We need matches though, as a flame will sterilise the blade and cauterise the wound.” Thankfully matches were located pretty quickly, and by the time you were ready you headed over to the poor girl. Hange knew her, so you divided to let her present the idea to the girl.   
  


“Hey, Kristina,” she said, taking hold of the girl’s hand. “I need to be really blunt with you as we don’t have much time. If we don’t cut off your leg in the next ten minutes, your bone marrow in going to seep into your bloodstream and _you will die._ If you allow us to do this, you will have a fighting chance. The choice is yours.”

You could see Kristina dithering, likely struggling to think. However after a few minutes, you saw her grip tighten on Hange’s hand and she nodded.   
  


“Yes, yes, whatever, I really don’t want to die, not now. You have my full permission,” she hissed, brow sweating from the pain.   
  


“Okay wonderful. Just a warning, this is probably going to be the most painful thing you have experienced, but we’ll talk to you the whole time. Ready, y/n?” Whilst she had been taking to Kristina you had been haphazardly sterilising the blade as best as possible with the matches. You knelt down beside Kristina, taking her hand in place of Hange’s, who was going to make the cut.

“Are you ready, Kristina? At your word, I’ll make the cut.” After a few seconds of bated breath, she nodded, holding your hand for dear life.

Without hesitation, Hange made a clean cut through beneath the knee joint. Kristina barely screamed before her grip went slack, and she fainted. Hange quickly cauterised the wound and the two of you bandaged her knee as best you could before placing her on one of the carriages in the care of her friends, giving them clipped instructions to alert you or Hange if she woke or stopped breathing. Everyone of her were friends were crying, but it was seemingly out of relief.   
  


You and Hange released a unanimous breath, extremely relieved it went well. Almost at the same time, you threw your arms around each other, hugging tightly out of relief. You hadn’t realised but by this point the entire Squad was silently staring at you.   
  


You turned to everyone, releasing Hange, and all you said was, “What?” Before _everyone_ began to screech at what you had just done. You had to admit it was incredibly risky but all you could think of in the moment was how to save Kristina; _no one_ was dying on this mission today, not if you could help it.   
  


After a few minutes of what was basically a chorus of people saying, ‘ _what the fuck?’_ The Titan was loaded onto the carriage to be carried back to the base. For the second time that day Erwin gave the signal, this time to head home, and you couldn’t have been happier.   
  


The mission was a success. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange and y/n accidentally spend the afternoon together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Nothing much happens in this chapter, just some cute bonding between Hange and the reader. (Also, the titan's name fully showcases my Percy Jackson phase ;p) As usual thank you for comments and kudos, it motivates me sm to write!! Have a good day/night and enjoy the chapter <3

It had been a week since the return of the Survey Corps; upon arrival back to Trost, there was shock among each and every citizen at the lack of deaths. It was a almost impossible feat, especially compared to the track record the Corps had regarding expeditions. Mostly you thought it was due to sheer luck; the majority of the Survey Corps were just as shocked as the citizens of the wall were. But, part of you had to commend Erwin on his careful planning for the mission; it had entirely paid off and gained him respect among higher ups, especially in the interior.

Also as a result, the Survey Corps themselves began to earn some respect back from within the walls, as whispers began along the lines of ' _maybe they aren't such a waste after all'._ It angered you hat your section had loss respect in the first place, but you were very grateful you had begun to earn it again. It meant there was more of a chance for expeditions for you now. 

Of course, Kristina had been placed in proper medical care as soon as you reached the base. The medical staff there were impressed she hadn't died, and commended you and Hange on the risky move you underwent to save her. As much as they praised you, however, they also admonished you and Hange on the risks of doing something like that in the field and how rash it was, which you were both aware of but didn't think about at the time. It left both of you sheepish, but you had no regrets; she was alive, after all.

With her on your mind, you decided to go and visit Kristina not just to see how she was holding up, but also to see if she held a grudge against you or Hange for what you did. You hadn't actually spoken to the girl since leaving her to the hospital a week ago, so really you had no idea how she felt other than physically. You sincerely hoped there were no hard feelings, but there was only one way to find out. 

You headed to the hospital division within the base where Kristina currently was. She was cared for here rather than one of the hospitals in the districts because the Survey Corps were distrustful of some of the medical workers; they became renowned as "lazy bastards" within the Corps a few years ago, so Erwin and the other higher ups had select people trained in medical and created their own place for care. The main reason was that each of the soldiers in the Survey Corps were far too valuable, so it was decided that all of them would be treated within the base if or when required. You couldn't help but agree; before the Survey Corps you had witnessed some nasty experiences regarding doctors, who you thought perhaps had a little too much self importance. 

Just as you rounded the corner, though, you walked right smack into someone else, causing them to fall over. Blinking and already starting to apologise, you realised it was Hange. _Not again._

"Hange, we've really got to stop meeting like this," you said, sighing, offering her a hand to help her up. She chuckled and took it, pulling herself up on your strength and dusting down her shirt. 

"Good afternoon to you too, y/n. Where are you headed, may I ask?" 

Hospital wing. I haven't been to see Kristina yet and want to see if she has any hard feelings, considering we essentially forced her into amputation." You winced slightly, causing Hange to smile. 

"Oh! I haven't seen her either. Do you mind if I come with? It might be easier if we're both there, especially if she resents us."

"I was just about to say that, I'd be glad of you coming. I think it will be fine, but it would be nice for company." You smiled at her before gesturing towards the medical area. "Shall we?"

Hange nodded, jokingly looping her arm through yours as you walked. You just hoped she didn't notice the red tinting your cheeks. 

_It's nothing, right?_

***

Once the two of you reached your destination, you were greeted by one of the staff. 

"Hi you two, I presume you're here to see Kristina?" The pair of you nodded, and he continued. "Okay, no problem. I already know who you guys are obviously but I still need you to sign in, for sabotage and treason insurance blah blah blah. Erwin was really strict on this," he muttered the last part to himself, and handed the sign in document to you. You signed it before handing it to Hange. As she was writing her name you noticed that despite the reputation scientists have for handwriting, hers was actually really beautiful. It was a combination of print and cursive, slightly tilting to-

"Y/n!" Hange said, breaking you out of your handwriting daze. "Thought you left for a second. You seem to have quite a talent for disappearing into your thoughts. Anyway, are you ready to go? Kristina is in bed seven, on the right." You looked sheepishly at her, embarrassed you lost yourself to thoughts about _Hange's handwriting._ How does that even happen? Shaking yourself, you followed her down to Kristina. 

Contrary to your worries, when she caught sight of you both she waved, and beckoned you over. You each grabbed a chair by the bed, and sat down to her left. She seemed much healthier than a week ago, and also much happier. 

"Hey Hange, y/n!" she greeted, smiling at the pair of you. "I'm so glad you came by. Not only so I could thank you both, but because it's _so boring_ here. How are you both? Have you done any experiments yet?" The more the girl spoke, the higher your eyebrows raised. You couldn't believe the spirits she was in, never mind wanting to _thank_ you for what you did. You and Hange glanced at each other, breathing out a collective sigh of relief. You could relax now.

"Kristina, don't be stupid. You don't need to thank us! In fact, the both of us came to apologise because we thought you might hate us-"

_"Hate_ you?" Kristina cut you off. "Y/n, I think maybe you are the one being stupid! Of course I don't, You guys are the reason I'm sitting here and besides, I gave you my full consent. To be completely honest, a part of me is glad it happened. I was starting to wonder if I'm cut out for the Survey Corps, and this made the decision for me; obviously I'm being given permanent leave. My mother will be glad to have me home," she smiled slightly. From the look on her face, her mother was very important to her. This was all it took for you; Kristina hadn't lost her life, and her mother hadn't lost a child.

"I'm so glad," you said sincerely, "I turned up here having written a full apology in my head for you, as much as I hoped you were okay." This made Kristina chuckle. 

"We'll miss you, though!" Hange interjected. "You were a fantastic soldier. I'm sorry Tereus got your leg." _Tereus_ _? That must be the titan's name,_ you thought to yourself. You resolved to ask Hange about it later. 

"Tereus, huh? So that's the bastard that got me." Kristina looked dead serious, causing Hange's eyes to widen and start to apologise before Kristina giggled. 

"You little shit!" Hange exclaimed. "I was panicking there."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You both looked so worried when you came in. Anyway, enlighten me! Have you done any experiments on Tereus? I want to know everything, considering the work he took to get." Hange grinned, delighted for someone to share her interest with and care enough to ask about it. You were happy enough to let them chat, interjecting at the right moments and telling Kristina a little but about your idea regarding titans and light. She looked really happy, and that was plenty enough to satisfy you. 

After about half an hour of idle chat, you and Hange had to go as visiting hours had finished. You both left with waves and promises to update her on the experiments as Hange conducted them.

Once you left, you and Hange walked in silence for a few moments, content to just be within the company of each other. _It was such a change,_ you couldn't help but think, considering the state you were both in a couple of months ago. As much as you wondered what had changed, you didn't want to lose whatever you both had at the minute. 

Suddenly, Hange turned to you and stopped you in your tracks. 

"Hello?" you said, confused.

"Y/n, y/n, _y/n,_ I just had the best idea. You're smart right?"

"Well, I don't know about that-"

"Hush, it was rhetorical, I know you are. So _anyway,_ how about you help me experiment on Tereus? It would be great to have someone else's eye, but it would be dangerous. And you probably don't want to. Okay just forget that-"

_"Hange,_ stop. I'd love to help, and be part of something this big. My answer is yes." She blinked at you for a few seconds before squealing delightedly. 

"God, I love you _so much_ right now. Thank you! In fact, we have an hour to spare before dinner- why don't you come down to my office right now and we can go over plans? As long as you're free, of course."

"Totally free. Let's go," you grinned, far too pleased at Hange's proposal. She grinned back and the two of you headed to her office, both more excited than they would let the other know. Hange was just glad you couldn't see through her; otherwise you would know she wasn't just excited about her experiment plans. In fact, she was more excited about the prospect of spending time with you. 

***

Until the sky bled from blue to orange to black, you and Hange worked on every single thing you could think of; experiment details, possible outcomes, contingency plans, anything. You also talked about nothing in particular, and some hilarious stories from life in the Corps each of you had. You learned of the time Oluo had tried (and failed) to ask Petra out which turned into her giving a speech about misogyny _("As she should! Oluo is misogynistic as hell most of the time!")_ and Hange learned that the first time Levi tried to get on to of the Corps' horses, you had to help him on to it because he was too small. _("Oh, y/n I am going to_ torture _him with that-_ " " _You can't! I'll be dead in a week!")._ As it turned out, Hange was quite the story teller, and you were laughing so hard you couldn't breathe at times. 

Another thing that happened was you found out random facts about each other; Hange learned your favourite colour, favourite meal, how the small tear in your cape was from when you caught it on a door handle. You found out Hange's favourite colour was yellow (hence the shirt), Levi calls her 'shitty glasses' when he's in a terrible mood, and that she loves reading. This was how she got the name Tereus; from reading a book about something called "greek mythology" which was meant to be a colony of people from thousands of years ago who were not only innovative but very, _very_ gruesome.

After what turned into a few hours, you looked at the clock and realised dinner was long gone. Ah well, hopefully there was something leftover (however considering the absolutely _vile_ soup from a couple weeks ago you weren't sure you wanted any). Yawning, you were suddenly aware of how tired you were, and decided it was time to call it a night. 

"Hey Hange, I think I'm gonna go to bed now. I'm exhausted," you said, and another yawn punctuated the sentence for you. 

"Oh, okay! Do you want me to walk you back? It's very dark at the minute now that it's winter."

"Are you sure?" you replied. "It's very cold out, and you'd have to make the walk twice."

"Hush. I'd like to see you make it back safely." At her response you decided to take her up on her offer. What harm could it do? It would make the walk less boring. 

"Sure, thank you," you smiled, and the both of you headed out for the last time that day. You walked with the quite lull of chatter, and it felt you reached your dorm much quicker than usual. You were almost sad when you got there, seeing as you had spent your entire afternoon with Hange. At least you knew you'd be spending time working with the titan soon.

"Well, y/n, goodnight, I had a lot of fun today, so thank you for that. I'm excited for the next few weeks," Hange said, putting her hands in her pockets, presumably from the cold. 

"No thank you, you made my day a lot more fun. Goodnight Hange, I'll see you tomorrow." She turned back down the corridor, giving you a wave as you entered your room and shut the door behind you. 

You weren't quite sure how this friendship with Hange had happened, but you sure as hell were glad it did. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange and y/n carry out an experiment or two, and have the 'best tea ever'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day! Here's a new sappy chapter to celebrate. Is everyone watching season 4? As always that you so so much for comments and kudos, it makes me so happy that people enjoy my shitty, indulgent writing heheh. Anyways, have a good day/night and happy reading <3

After glancing back and forth at Hange for a few moments, you finally opened your mouth to speak.

"Hange, is this really necessary? I-"

"Yes, y/n! It is _really necessary._ We need to know how many pearly teeth our dear Tereus has!" For the past twenty six minutes, Hange had been trying to count every tooth in the captured titan's head, while you counted every second that had passed. You were more than happy to indulge her in her experiments (in fact, you enjoyed them) but by the sixth time the titan had tried to bite her, you were quite done and frankly worried it was going to actually bite her arm off. 

"Okay, Okay. Why don't we just guess? Considering humans have around thirty two teeth, and titans seem to have the general anatomy of a human, why don't we make the assumption that it has the same? At least for this titan, though. They vary too much to make generalised statements." At this, Hange finally turned to face you. You could see the exact moment she gave in to your logic, and you gave her a shit eating grin before going and grabbing her notebook for records. 

So far you had written the general anatomic deductions; two eyes, nose, mouth, no digestive tract, abnormal, seven metre class. There were also notes on the light experiment; basically, the titan remained in the same state of consciousness in light or dark. You suspected a pure titan may react differently as abnormals were, well, abnormal. However, you would take what you could get.

As you finished scribbling down the final sentence, Hange wandered over to the table. 

"Well, y/n, do you want to start another experiment of leave it for tonight? It will likely get dark soon so I understand if you want to call it a night." You thought about it for a minute, glancing at Hange's face to gauge what she wanted. She looked pretty tired, tell tale shadows starting to form under her eyelids. You smiled at her, setting the book down.

"I agree, why don't we stop here and pick it up in the morning? We could maybe go back to your office for a while or something though, we don't necessarily have to split now." After a few seconds of silence you wondered if you'd overstepped. What if Hange didn't want to spend time with you like that? However, your doubts diminished when she gave you a smile. 

"Sure, you can come back to mine and I'll make us some tea! Being friends with Levi has its perks, he spent a whole day once getting me to make tea until it was _to his liking._ Okay, I'm not sure if that was a perk or not, it was quite scary. But I do know how to make good tea." You burst out laughing; that's _exactly_ something Levi would do. 

"Let's go then. Make sure Tereus can't escape, then you can show me your amazing tea brewing skills." 

***

As son as you walked in, Hange put the water on to boil for your tea, while you had a look around her office. Despite having been in here only a day or so ago, you didn't properly take in how nice it was. The walls were lined with tall bookshelves overflowing with various novels, messy but in an almost organised way. There was a comfortable green sofa in the corner of the room, similar to the one Levi had, and on top of the accompanying coffee table sat a small set for making tea, presumably where Hange learned from the man himself. Finally the desk overflowing with papers sat in front of the large window, which had the most amazing view of the walls and the sunset falling behind them. You weren't sure how she had managed to bag such a magnificent view; it was quite impressive considering the sheer amount of people requiring an office. The whole room was washed in orange-gold.

"First of all, you office is _stunning-_ "

"I mean it's not really-"

"-Second of all, how the _fuck_ did you get a view like that? My room literally overlooks the stables. You can _smell_ them, never mind see them." Hange laughed at your misfortune, before walking over to the window, gesturing you to come too. 

"Luck, I guess. Erwin appointed me not long after he became Commander, so I got pick of the bunch for offices. Here, if you look closely you can see the Levi training the Cadets in the forest there." Hange pointed in the direction of the forest, but after looking for a few seconds you still couldn't see. Noticing, Hange tentatively took you arm. "Come here." You moved closer, letting her hands guide your arm so you could follow it. Finally, you could see the tiny figures using ODM in the trees, and what you presumed was Levi on the ground yelling commands at them. Hange's hands were still placed on your arm as heat began to creep up your neck, when the silence was suddenly broken from the tell tale click to signal the water was ready, causing you both to jump. Shaking yourself, you let out a small huff of acknowledgement before moving back and diverting her attention. 

"Hey, uh, how about that tea?" Catching on but not knowing the reason for your diversion, Hange went over to her sofa and sat, and you sat beside her. As she brewed the actual tea you both made idle talk about tomorrow's experiment, which was testing the titan's tolerance for pain. From the tone of her voice, you knew Hange didn't want to hurt the devilish thing; you had no qualms however. Those bastards had caused enough trouble. This sentiment didn't stop you from finding Hange endearing. though. Her fascination with titans was sweet, if overwhelming at times. 

Breaking you out of your reverie, Hange pressed a steaming cup into your hands, a proud look adorning her face.

"Well, y/n, are you ready to have the best tea of your life?" You nodded with mock solemnity before taking a tentative sip. Despite her joking, it was actually a really fucking good cup of tea, and you told her as much. "What can I say?" She replied, somehow looking more pleased that before, "I learned from the best."

"Hange, I'm going to be honest with you, okay?" Her eyes widened. "This is better than Levi's tea." After a few seconds, the both of you started laughing, so much that the precious tea was nearly spilled over your laps. This only caused you to laugh harder. When you both eventually quietened down, you turned to face Hange properly.

"Seriously, though, do _not_ tell Levi I said that-"

"Said what, brat?" 

_Oh, shit._

Whirling round, you saw Levi standing in the doorway of the office, a stack of paperwork in his arms which was likely going to be added to the masses already adorning Hange's desk. Your eyes widened, and you could not believe your luck that Levi appeared. _I must have manifested him,_ you thought miserably. Even if it was just something as minor as tea, you didn't want to tell Levi Hange's was better. You would't make it to the morning. 

"Hello, Levi!" Hange said cheerfully, "I presume that's more paperwork for me. Just leave it on the desk. Y/n and me were just having some tea, _obviously_ not as nice as yours-" You couldn't help but snort at Hange, causing Levi to send you a suspicious look. "-so do you want to stay and have some?" Levi glared at you both, still suspicious as to why you were both suppressing laughter.

"I'm alright, thanks. Erwin just made some before sending me over here to play messenger. Besides, I'm not sure I could handle you two being friends. It's weird. You would both definitely gang up on me. But I'm happy for you I guess." He smile slightly, and you knew he was joking (or at least half joking.) Once he balanced the new stack of papers on the already busy desk, he moved to leave. 

"Alright brat, shitty-glasses, I'm leaving. See you guys tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid."

"Bye Levi!"

"Say hi to Erwin for us," you said. He rolled his eyes but you knew he'd pass on the sentiment regardless. As soo as you door clicked shut, you turned and smacked Hange on the arm.

"You _idiot!_ I nearly had to tell the most renowned tea critic in this whole building that his tea was second best!" Hange was cackling by this point, having deliberately messed with you. You grinned and shook your head settling back on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help it- your face when he walked in was _priceless,_ I wish you'd seen it." You rolled your eyes at her, but you weren't really annoyed. The thought of Levi going back to Erwin grumbling about the two of you making fun of him was enough for you. One thing stuck in your mind though. When had you and Hange become such a pair? Despite Levi and Erwin telling you to ask her why she appeared to dislike you pre-friendship, you both had seemed to skip the talking step and instead just became friends from nowhere. You figured you'd ask her one day; for now, though, you were content to bask in the happy atmosphere. 

"Drink your tea, Hange," You said, not unkindly, "Or it'll get cold." She smiled at your maternal statement, before taking a sip. You just watched, entranced. _She's beautiful,_ you thought to yourself. _Not like that, I'm just a friend appreciating another, right?_ Right. That's all. 

The rest of the evening you watched the sun fully dip beneath the wall, talking about everything yet nothing. It had been so long since you'd had a friend like this, and honestly, you had missed it. Levi and Erwin had been you best friends for so long you had forgotten what having a 'girl' friend was like. Obviously The Captain and Commander were still very dear to you, but Hange was starting to creep her way in, in an entirely positive way. 

Finally, dinner time rolled around and your chat never faltered as you headed to the hall. Right now, you couldn't be happier.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n's mood turns sour after a particularly strenuous day, leading to some very unprecedented events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay first of all hello again, here is the next much overdue (and very exciting) chapter! Thank you all for kudos and comments :) Second of all I just want to clarify that I am aware the cadets aren't trained by the survey corps and wouldn't live with them pre-graduation, but for the purpose of the relationship in this story it just worked better for me to write and this is just for fun! Anyways, have a good day/night and happy reading <3

Sighing heavily and swiping a hand over your brow, you entered your room and collapsed on the bed for a few moments, before sitting up to strip off your gear straps so you could take a shower; thankfully despite having a shitty room, due to your dedication and value in the Corps you did have a private bathroom as compensation. It was only about four in the afternoon by this point, but already you were exhausted due to the day's activities. 

As decided the day before, you and Hange had spent the morning completing the next experiment on her damned titan. You obviously enjoyed helping Hange with something she loved and her company, but God it was exhausting trying to not get eaten. You weren't even quite sure what had come of the experiment; you just wrote down what she dictated as she gathered findings. (Not that there was anything wrong with this-it just took a lot out of you at nine in the morning with little sleep.)

Along with this you remembered your promise of training after the mission, so despite feeling tired, after a quick lunch following the experiment you took Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and whoever else wanted to tag along to the training grounds to practice ODM gear and some hand-to-hand combat. Despite not being the best at hand-to-hand, you were capable enough to supervise and if that's what the kids felt they needed to practice, then who were you to judge?

Due to the fact that quite a lot of their friends came along, what was going to be a quick practice quickly turned into nearly a full training session and as much as the kids were grateful (which you appreciated) nearly four hours later your mood was more sour than satisfied. 

Your already questionable mood was considerably worsening because your stupid _fucking gear straps_ wouldn't come off, and the more frustrated you got the harder the simple task became, which only led you into a vicious cycle of annoyance. Groaning and giving up, you sank back onto your bed; a shower would have to wait. 

After a few minutes of wallowing in pity, your bedroom door opened without warning.

"What the fuck? You didn't knock ass-" the intruder let out a 'tch' and without even looking up from the bed you knew exactly who it was. 

"Hello to you too, y/n." You sat up to face Levi who had sat down at the desk opposite you, and made a pitiful noise.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you. What brings you here, shouldn't you be doing paperwork or something?" Another 'tch'.

"As a matter of fact, yes, but the look on your face while you were storming back from the training grounds was rather terrifying to be frank. Also by the state of your gear straps right now I'd say you can't get them off due to whatever foul mood you're in. What's wrong?" Levi sat back when he finished, waiting for your response. _Damnit, he really can read me like that,_ you thought. Turns out your mood had been...questionable for longer than you thought. 

"Nothing, nothing. It's fine. I'm just tired. Had a long day and no sleep," you replied, before looking at him sheepishly. "Do you think you could help me get my gear off? The shower awaits me." Levi rolled his eyes but stood to help you, deftly undoing the straps in about thirty seconds. You murmured a quiet thanks before shooing him off.

"Right, go away. I need to strip and I don't particularly think you would care to see that. I'll see you at dinner, yeah?" You gave him a slight smile, probably resembling more of a grimace. Ah well. He could take it or leave it. 

As you knew he wouldn't Levi took no offence, knowing you would come round after a hopefully hot shower. "Gross. I do _not_ want to see you strip. See you later brat." Once the door shut behind him you locked it and headed for your bathroom, turning the shower on to heat it up and got in. Mercifully the water was hot; it would be just your luck for it to be cold. 

As you stood under the spray your thoughts ran wild, mostly circling back to a particular woman. The one thing that had stayed on your mind for a few days was your avoidance of asking Hange what had changed between you. Just a few weeks ago you avoided her like the plague; what happened? The longer you thought about it the more it bothered you, so when you stepped out to towel dry your hair you resolved to ask her about it when you next saw her. 

What was the worst that could happen? You were both grown adults, fully capable of having a calm discussion, right? It's not like your dynamic would suddenly disappear.

Walking back into your room to dress for the evening, your mind was fully made up; you'd finally ask Hange what changed as soon as you saw her next.

***

As it turned out, you saw Hange much quicker than you anticipated. After dinner (which Hange was too busy to attend) a rather scared looking cadet was sent with a note for you from the Section Commander, labelled 'TOP SECRET' but only asking you to come by her office. Weird, but not unusual in the context of who sent it. You were curious enough to comply but you also saw this as your golden opportunity to _politely_ ask her what had been on your mind for weeks.

Part of you was slightly apprehensive, though; what if this went totally wrong and Hange realised she actually still hated you? Or what if your only marginally improved mood got the better of you and you took it out on Hange? A million 'what ifs' ran through your head, and you knew it wasn't helping you at all. So instead of feeling nervous, you did what any normal person would; you pushed it to the back of your mind and ignored it. 

Straightening your shoulders you thought instead about what she wanted you for. Knowing her, it could be anything from to have tea or propose another mission. After not too long you reached her office door, and rapped it twice. Or at least, you tried to; Hange opened the door before you made contact with it, leaving your fist awkwardly hovering between you. 

"Hange, how on _earth_ did you manage to open that on time-"

"I saw you leaving the mess hall and estimated based on your walking speed and the distance from there to here how long it would take you to get to my office. It appears I was correct!" Hange said all this with a proud smile on her face, making you melt inside. Sometimes you tended to underestimate exactly how smart she was.

"That's pretty..wow. Can I come in?" You asked, and she moved aside to let you through before shutting the door. You went and sat on her sofa while she went back to her desk, throwing her legs on the table. You knew Erwin would _freak_ if he saw because the wooden desks cost a clean fortune blah blah blah, but you found it cute anyways. 

"So, y/n, there's actually no reason I asked you to be here, really. Well, there kinda is. Levi dared me to scare the shit out of a cadet, so I 'threatened' one of the cadets to take a note down to you saying it was top secret. As you know, it was not." That clears that up, then. You let out a half hearted laugh, finding it funny but still anxious at what you were about to ask. Well, it was going to happen someday; why not right now?

"Y/n, are you okay? You seem off," Hange pressed, obviously sensing your discomfort. Taking a deep breath, you just decided to go for it. 

"Hange," you struggled, "Can I ask you something?"

She blinked, surprised at the apprehension. "Of course, go ahead."

Here goes. "Why, um, why did you used to hate me?"

Silence. _Way to kill the mood, y/n._ You looked nervously at Hange, trying to gauge her reaction, but getting nothing. It was completely and utterly blank. Suddenly, the silence broke.

"Why did I _what?_ " Hange's tone was dangerous. She stood up, stalking over to opposite the table where you sat. "Why did I _fucking what_?" You just gulped, instantly wanting to take the words back.

You opened your mouth to speak, wanting to defend yourself. "Come on, Hange. You know what I mean. Before that one incident in the kitchens you could hardly look at me. What about accusing me of fucking Levi in front of everyone, huh? Then all of a sudden we're best friends and it's never mentioned again. I just want to know what changed." The words just tumbled out of you, which clearly had been pent of for a while. By now you were standing too, and you couldn't help but think, _how did this go to shit so quickly?_

Hange just stared at you with her arms crossed, letting out a scoff before speaking quietly, somehow scarier than if she shouted. "You thought I _hated_ you? No, y/n. I thought _you_ hated _me._ Every time you were in the same room as me you made sure to be as far from me as possible. Do you remember me, you, and Moblit trained the cadets that day? You spoke to me _once._ I thought I should leave you be."

By this point you fucking exploded, furious she turned this on you. "For fuck's sake, Hange! That doesn't even _equate_ to stuff you've said or done. I never publically humiliated you over your presumed _sex life!_ Ever since I joined the fucking Corps you barely looked at me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I'm innocent and I'm sorry I came across like that. I was also happy enough to forget everything that day you helped me. I just want. To. Know. _Why._ "

Hange at this point looked as furious as you felt. Instead of saying anything, however, she just stalked towards you until you were forced to walk until you were backed up against the wall. She was so close now you could feel her breath against your face. The two of you had a silent stare off before she finally spoke.

"Oh, y/n. you have no idea, do you? Ever since you joined here you were just so damn close to Levi and Erwin, weren't you? I thought maybe you could be a new friend for me, but no. All your time was devoted to them alone. And the longer you were here all I wanted was to talk to you, see if you were as smart or funny as you seemed. Pathetic, right?" She paused to scoff at herself now, clearly embarrassed by what she was admitting. 

"Until suddenly it became jealousy," She continued after a moment. "Not of you. Of Erwin and Levi, and how they got to make you so happy without even trying." Hange took a breath, while you held yours. "Obviously I was happy you were happy; I just wanted to be the one to do it, so I hid my feelings through being bitter."

Despite her whole speech, only one thing stuck; what did Hange mean, _her feelings?_ A million thoughts ran through your head at once; clearly your brain was addled from what she had just said. You finally interrupted her to talk. 

"Hange," you made eye contact with her, noticing for the first time the almost reddish brown colour of her eyes. _Beautiful._ You weren't quite sure what to say first, so just went for the simplest.

"I'm so sorry."

Her beautiful eyes widened, shocked at this being what you said of all things; still, she didn't move back. Instead, you just continued. "I truly-" suddenly, you were cut off by lips. _Lips?_

Hange Zoe had squarely kissed you on the mouth.


End file.
